1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental control units. It is particularly directed to such units which are adapted for holding dental hand pieces chair-side for easy retrieval, use and return to storage by dentists during a patient procedure.
2. State of the Art
In recent years, the use of dental control units of the commonly known as "Continental" control units, (because of their initial development and popularity in Europe), has become more and more widespread. These units are characterized by being mounted closely adjacent a dental patient's chair. They are thus readily accessible to a dentist conducting a procedure involving a patient in the chair.
Dental control units in general include a base mounted to swing with and to pivot on a support arm. A housing fits over the base to provide a cover for control mechanisms carried by the base and serving as flow control means for utility supply conduits extending from the base. Typical such dental control units support a plurality of dental hand pieces, the associated utility supply conduits and structure for controlling flow through the conduits. In Continental-style dental control units, the supply conduits extend through pivoted "whip" arms which rest on the housing for easy access by a dentist or technician. The conduits terminate in quick release ends to which dental hand pieces are attached, and provide means for supplying vacuum, water, air and various solutions to the hand pieces.
The desired positioning of the control unit relative to the dentist and patient is usually accomplished by grasping a handle or a pair of handles affixed to the base. Preferably, the handle or handles are easily removed to facilitate cleaning.